William Stryker's Last Surprise
by SlashKitten17
Summary: “Okay. I don’t have a mom, or a dad. Well, I do, but I don’t know them. I was born and raised in a military facility, ‘The Perfect Weapon’ they called me.” Kelsey said. “Why’s that?” Gambit asked. “I was designed to kill mutants." Read to find out more.


**This idea just popped into my head after I went to see X-men Origins. I have no idea where this will go, so just bear with me.**

* * *

Prologue: The Effects of a Long Drive

"You Remy LeBeau?" a quite voice asked, making the card-wielding mutant look up. The girl had short, extremely wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, that looked as if it had never seen the sun. She was tall, but looked only about 17 or 18. There was a small silver ring around the iris of her eyes and she had full, pink lips but they too were pale.

"Does he owe you money?" He asked.

"I doubt it." She smiled.

"Then Remy LeBeau I am." He said, tipping his chair back on two legs. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Uhh, Kelsey." She said.

"Last name?"

"Not important. What is important is that I need a ride." She said.

"Sorry, hun, can't help ya."

"I'll play ya for it." She had a wicked glint in her eye that made him sure he was going to regret this.

"Fine." She sat down across from him and crossed her arms.

"You gonna deal?" she asked. He smirked and started handing over cards.

* * *

By the end of five minutes she had beat him and won a ride.

"Your good, I'll give ya that." Remy said.

"And now you owe me a ride." Kelsey smirked, standing up.

"Where abouts are ya going kid?" he asked, walking with her outside.

"Where ever the wind takes me." She smiled as the breeze came up and ruffled her hair. The way she looked at the stars was as if she'd never seen them before.

"My kinda girl." He said, noticing that the only thing she was wearing was a loose pair of jeans and a loose grey t-shirt.

"You cold, kid?" He asked.

"Nah, just enjoying the night."

"S'not that impressive." He shrugged.

"Believe me it is." She smiled.

"C'mon, let's get going." He said, opening the door to his car.

"Fine, just take me west." She said, putting one foot on the dashboard.

"Any chance we can stop and eat?" she asked as her stomach growled. His chuckle sounded through the car.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

A quick pit stop later and she was eating a cheeseburger and fries, sighing like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Slow down, kid, you'll make yourself sick." She looked at him as she licked some ketchup off her bottom lip.

"Sorry, this is just...really good." She sighed taking another bite, and this time actually chewing it before she swallowed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Three days." She said. He blinked and just barely looked at the road in time to see the car coming towards them. He swerved just in time.

"So, are you a mutant?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. What's your power?"

"Powers." She corrected. "And I don't know what all I can do."He looked at her, shocked, though it only showed in his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at those eyes.

'So sexy.' She thought, hoping she didn't say it out loud. Judging by the fact that he looked back at the road after a second, she hadn't said anything.

"Got a mutant name?"

"Foxxe. You?"

"Gambit."

After her food was gone she yawned.

"Sleep, kid." He said, turning the heater up in the car when she shivered.

"Kelsey." She sighed as she dropped off.

* * *

She woke a few hours later, blinking when the street lights hit her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she straitened in her seat.

"Just after 4 am." Remy said.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"Nah, not yet." He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road. "You bored?"

"Just a bit."

"Well, tell me about yourself."

"Okay. I don't have a mom, or a dad. Well, I do, but I don't know them. I was born and raised in a military facility, 'The Perfect Weapon' they called me."

"Why's that?"

"I was designed to kill mutants. Only they messed up and gave me empathy as a power."

"That's one hell of a mess-up." He smiled, almost unnoticeably.

"Yeah, it was." She laughed. "Anyway, I don't know all the powers I've got." She bit her lip.

"You trust me enough to tell me all that, even though you hardly know me." He said.

"You seem like a nice guy. And I would be able to tell if you were bad at all, I'm an empath."

"Good enough for me." She yawned and dug in her food bag for the extra cheeseburger he had bought her.

"How old are you, kid?"

"18."

"So not exactly a kid."

"No." She laughed. "Not exactly."

* * *

The next day, at about noon they pulled into a gas station.

"Five minutes, I promise." She said, running in the building to use the bathroom and buy gum. She didn't take long in the bathroom and was just walking up to the counter to pay for the three packs of Double Bubble she had in her hand when a man grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him.

"Hey sugah, whatcha say you get in my car and I take you for a ride." His breath stank of alcohol.

"Uh no, I don't think so." She could sense the lust pouring off him, causing her eyebrow to shoot up. A hand touched the drunks shoulder and she instantly recognized Remy's ring.

"Not so sure you want to mess with her." He said. His voice was calm, but there was an underlying hint of a threat.

"Back off, she's mine." Growled the man.

"I could be wrong, but I don't see a property sign on her." His testosterone level was slowly rising, and Kelsey had to suppress a whimper as her animal senses kicked into high gear. The man let go of her arm and tried to punch Remy, but he was to fast for the drunk. The sound of fist hitting jaw rang through the store as Remy knocked the drunk down in one blow.

"Thanks." Kelsey said, rubbing her arm. She knew that most people would be shaking with fear, and normally she would have, but right now her hormones were raging through her, dulling all feelings other than lust.

"You ok?" He asked, looking her over, looking for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, now buy your gum and lets go." She paid for the gum and walked with him back to the car. Once he was in, she had to suppress a groan as pheromones invaded her senses. This was going to be torture.

* * *

Not 24 hours later, her hormones kicked up another notch, and this time, she couldn't suppress it.

"Pull over, Remy." She said, setting down her magazine.

"What is it, Kels?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Her hormones had been going crazy for days, and today it was just to much. She swung herself over so she was straddling his waist and kissed him, hard. He struggled against her for a moment, the only though in his head was that she was 18 and he shouldn't be enjoying this, but as she kissed him, he relaxed.

"Remy." She moaned, grinding her clothed heat against his covered arousal.

"We can't, Kels." He said.

"Why not?" Kelsey demanded.

"Your young, and innocent," She scoffed.

"No, I'm not."

"What, young?" He smiled.

"Innocent." She breathed against his lips as she kissed him again. The moonlight was shining through the windshield, making her look like she had a halo.

"We have to stop." He panted.

"No, I want you, Remy. I need you." She moaned, rocking against him. His hands flew to her hips, unconsciously keeping her rocking. Soft groans escaped both of their lips at the feeling. He popped the seat back to let her lay on top of him.

"Why me?" He gasped.

"Shut up." She growled, trailing kisses down his throat. She unzipped his pants and kicked hers off.

"God, Remy, I need you." She breathed. All thoughts of how this was wrong left his head when she started caressing his member.

"Kelsey." He moaned, pulling her closer. "Need to be...inside you." She nodded and positioned herself above him.

"G-go slow." She said, now nervous. He nodded, understanding. He pulled her down on him slowly, letting her adjust to his size. She bit her lip and groaned in pain as he breached the last of her innocence.

"Ahh, it hurts." She whimpered. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were slowly sliding down her face.

"D-do you want to stop?" he asked, trying to control his urge to just pound into her and find his release.

"No." she breathed. "Move." He thrust up and she gasped in pleasure. Her hands fisted in his shirt as pleasure radiated through her body. She raised herself up, then slid back down on his thick member, making him tremble.

"Keep doing that." He gasped. She followed his instructions only this time faster. Soon they found a rhythm that left both of them panting and groaning. Kelsey came first with a shout, followed closely by Remy. Her head fell on his chest as she fought to control her breathing.

"Oh. My. God." She said, smile firmly in place. "That was amazing." He smiled and kissed her before pulling out of her and zipping his pants up. She pulled her jeans on and moved back over to her seat.

"Are you ok?" he asked, reaching over to hold her hand.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You said it hurt." He pulled her closer so her head we on his shoulder.

"It did, but I've had worse." She kissed him.

"We really shouldn't have done that." Remy said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Because your 18, and I'm far older then you." He said.

"Since when have you followed the rules?"

"Good point."

"Look, there's this school that's in New York, a school for mutants. Whatcha say we go there?"She asked.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A few hours later they were back on the road. They had stopped long enough to get her cleaned up a bit, and now they were laughing over jokes that were in a book she'd bought.

"Ok, ok, here's one." She said, gasping for breath as she laughed. "What did the chicken say to the ground after the egg fell on it?"

"Don't know, what?"

"Yolks on you." She giggled. He groaned and shook his head.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he said, once their giggling had subsided.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you have sex with me?"

"Um," she blushed sweetly. "When you punched that guy in the gas station, your testosterone went up, and it, well..."

"What, Kels?"

"It caused me to, go into heat, I guess is the easiest way to put it."

"So, you would have done that if you were around any guy?"

"No, well, I would have had the same reaction, but it wouldn't have been as intense if I wasn't already...attracted to you."

"I see. But it was still just hormones, it wasn't you." She sighed, and moved her hand to his knee.

"But I still want you, and the hormones have passed." She said. "It's just you, not my powers." He smirked and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back gently.

"Good." She smiled.

"I though you said we shouldn't have done it."

"I changed my mind."

* * *

**Yes, I know she seems like a slut but there are good reasons. :) 1 being that she was created in a lab and doesn't really know what's acceptable in society. Oh, and this is set after all 3 movies.**


End file.
